In mobile living quarters such as recreational vehicles, space is always at a premium. Therefore it is often desirable for the various pieces of furniture within the mobile living quarters to have multiple uses. One such piece of multi-use furniture is a bench or seat that can also be used as a storage space, or storage seat. In this item the seat will usually have a storage space defined by four walls carried by the floor of the living quarters and a removable cover on top of the four walls on which a person may sit.
Up till now such a storage seat was generally accessible only by having a seat cover which was completely removable from the four support walls. This was usually accomplished by simply having a platform such as a piece of plywood with a seat cushion attached thereon placed loosely on top of the four walls. When it was desired to access the storage space beneath the cover, it was necessary to lift the cover off of the walls and usually place it someplace else while accessing the storage space. Although economical, this arrangement could also prove to be inconvenient because it required the user to find a place to put the cover while accessing the storage place beneath. Therefore it would be desirable to have a seat with a storage compartment underneath where the storage compartment may be readily accessed without having to completely remove the seat platform.